


First Real Christmas

by Breanie



Series: Missing Moments [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanie/pseuds/Breanie
Summary: Ron sends a letter home asking to help make a Christmas for his new friend Harry.





	First Real Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.

**First Real Christmas:**

 

_November 1991 …_

 

**Molly Weasley opened the letter from her youngest son Ron and smiled at her husband Arthur.**

 

“Look, Arthur, Ron’s written us!It’s been weeks since we’ve heard from any of the boys.”

 

“What does he have to say?”Arthur asked as he scooped up bits of egg from his breakfast with his toast.

 

Molly smiled and began to read aloud:

 

_Mum and Dad,_

_  
Hogwarts has been great!The school work is hard and the professors are always giving us homework, but I’ve been doing my best to keep up on it._

 

_I wanted to ask you a favour, Harry Potter signed up to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break because he doesn’t want to go home to his Muggle relatives.He said that they were going out of town and wouldn’t be back in time for him to return to school, but I don’t think that’s the reason.Can he come home for Christmas with me?Or can I stay at school so he’s not alone?No one should be alone on Christmas._

 

_Also, I don’t think he’s expecting any presents.He seemed a little confused when Fred was telling him that he asked for some new ink.He asked George why someone would ask for gifts.I thought you could help - maybe only get me one gift and something for Harry?Could you, please?Thanks._

 

_Love,_

_Ron_

 

Molly looked up at Arthur in surprise.“Alone on Christmas, the poor dear.Do you think we could bring him to Romania with us?”

 

Arthur scratched his chin and nodded.“I can’t see why not.Do you think he’d want too?He doesn’t know us and well, Charlie doesn’t have that much room in his flat.”

 

Molly stood up and hurried over to sewing basket.“I’m going to head into Diagon Alley and try to find a nice emerald green.He has such beautiful green eyes.You write to Charlie and the boys, see what they want to do.Then we’ll make a decision from there.”

 

“Yes, dear,” Arthur said, grabbing a fresh sheet of parchment and some ink.

 

“Not expecting any presents,” Molly muttered under her breath.“After he was all alone at King’s Cross in September I did wonder and now … what kind of people is he living with?”

 

“His family, dear.”

 

“Hmph,” Molly said in response as she knit a maroon sweater for her youngest son.“Family indeed.”

 

 

 

**_January, 1992 …_ **

 

A beautiful snowy owl flew into the kitchen and Ginny gasped at the sight of it.“Mum!”She shrieked, gently petting the wing as the owl closed her eyes as if in ecstasy.“Aren’t you beautiful?”Ginny cooed, smiling when the owl moved closer to her, vying for attention.

 

Ginny carefully unhooked the letter that said: _Mr and Mrs Weasley, the Burrow._ She held the letter out to her mother and smiled at the owl.She broke off some of her toast and giggled when the snowy head ate right from her hand.

 

“She’s so beautiful, Mum.”

 

The owl hooted in response and nuzzled Ginny’s hand.

 

Mrs. Weasley opened the letter and smiled.“Her name is Hedwig.She belongs to Ron’s friend, Harry.”

 

Ginny’s eyes widened.“This is Harry Potter’s owl?”

 

“Yes, Ginny.”

 

“Hedwig,” she breathed, petting the snowy wing in even greater appreciation before looking up at her mother.“Why is Harry Potter writing to you and Dad?”

 

“What a sweet boy,” Mrs Weasley said, handing the letter to Ginny to read.

 

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

 

_Thank you very much for my green knit sweater and the delicious fudge!I did not expect anything from Ron’s parents and am very thankful that you would think so kindly of someone that you don’t even know.I hope Hedwig finds you well.Happy Christmas._

 

_Harry Potter_

 

 

Ginny stared at the letter in awe.“Mum!You gave Harry Potter that green jumper?The one I was wearing the week before Christmas?”

 

Mrs Weasley smiled at her daughter.“Yes, Ginny.I made it for him.I thought it would match his eyes.Now give Hedwig a drink and let her be on her way.We have some cooking to do.”

 

Ginny nodded, smiling.Harry Potter was friends with her brother and had written to her parents. 

 

She had never been so impressed in her whole life.


End file.
